


Peaches & Cream or Just Desserts

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser finally eats dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches & Cream or Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to RedSuitsYou@onelist.com - 08/03/1999.
> 
> This is in response to a request to finish off the Challenge involving ice cream that I wrote called 'Strawberries & Vanilla Ice Cream'. I should have really titled this 'Meg & Ben Get It On'. Basically this story is just an excuse to get Meg and Ben some sex. :)   
> Special thanks to my beta, Jen (our own MegFraser). I ROTFL when I read her suggestions. I hope you like them as much as I did.

"Constable. You didn't have any dessert tonight." Grabbing him by the front of his serge she yanked him into her apartment. "Do you like whipped cream?" - The end of 'Strawberries & Vanilla Ice Cream'. Now back to our story. 

**********

Shutting the door, Thatcher locked it and slapped two deadbolts across. "You can never be too safe." She smiled at Fraser and walked to the kitchen, placing her keys in her purse, setting the purse on the counter. Turning she noticed that Fraser hadn't moved. He was standing at the door looking like a deer in headlights.

"Constable Fraser, please come in. Make yourself at home." She gestured towards a chair at the kitchen table.

Looking around nervously Fraser walked into the kitchen and sat down. *There's nothing to get nervous about. She's only making you dessert.*

Opening the freezer, Thatcher put a finger to her lips, trying to decide what type of dessert to make for Fraser. Turning she looked at him. "What do you like better? Chocolate or vanilla ice cream?"

Fraser did like chocolate, but the only vision of ice cream that he had at this moment was the vanilla ice cream that Thatcher had recently sucked off of his fingers.

"Vanilla!" He blurted it out a little too quickly and loudly.

Thatcher looked at Fraser and smiled. "I like vanilla too." She could see the faint pink tinge on his face turning a darker red as she spoke. *I see he liked what I did with the ice cream.*

Taking the container of vanilla ice cream out she set it on the table next to Fraser. Bending forward as she did it so he could get a good look at her cleavage. Turning from him she saw them on the counter. Peaches. Fresh, ripe, juicy peaches. Picking the basket up she set them down next to the ice cream.

She gathered up a bowel and a spoon, stopping at the refrigerator to get a can of whipped cream out. Standing closely to Fraser she picked a peach up and began to talk. "Constable, were you aware that in some cultures, the peach is considered a sexual symbol?" She ran a finger down the cleft of the peach as she spoke.

Fraser stared at her finger running along the peach. "Uh, yes sir. I am aware of that fact."

"Constable...Fraser...Ben. Ben please call me Meg. We're off duty now. I'm going to make you peaches and ice cream for dessert. Is this acceptable?"

"Yes sir...Meg." Fraser gave her a nervous smile as he said her name.

Thatcher looked him over. *How in the hell am I going to get him to remove that red serge?*

Smiling, she decided on a direct course of action. Placing the bowl in front of him she stood close enough so that she was brushing up against his shoulder. She scooped four large portions of ice cream into the bowel. Taking a knife she took a peach and cut it up into small pieces, dropping them in the bowl as she sliced the peach.

Picking up a second peach she bit into it, letting the juice run down her chin. She set the peach down and wiped off her chin with her index finger and then sucked the juice off. "They are so juicy."

Fraser looked at her and then at the peach. *Dear lord. The way she had bitten the peach. It looked suggestively like...stop it. She is not suggesting anything. It's just a product of your mind. Wishful thinking.*

Picking the can of whipped cream up Thatcher shook it in a suggestive manner, in a lazy back and forth motion staring at Fraser as she did it. He couldn't mistake it. If he didn't get it by now he must be stupid. She noticed that he watched her every movement. No he was not stupid.

After spraying the whipped cream on the contents of the bowl Thatcher sat on the table picking up the bowl and spoon, enjoying the obvious discomfort of her junior officer sitting before her. Dipping the spoon in she brought it towards Fraser's face. He pulled slightly back. "Pardon me sir."

"Meg."

"Meg. What are you doing?"

She smiled innocently at him. "I'm serving you dessert."

"I am capable of...serving myself."

Thatcher laughed softly. "Ben, don't you ever get tired of...'serving' yourself?"

Fraser blushed a deep red as he reached for the bowl, only to have Thatcher pull it away from him. He eyed her. First the teasing in the consular car. Then the obvious sexual overtones as she ate her dessert at the event, and now this. She had said to forget their 'contact', but it appeared that she was initiating further 'contact' between them.

He could feel his heart starting to pound in excitement. He wanted to be sure. If he misinterpreted what she was doing he would look the fool again. The incident concerning him 'fathering' her child was still fresh in his mind. It had been humiliating to say the least. He did 'not' want to experience those feelings again.

Thatcher smiled at Fraser and moved the spoon towards him again. "I know you are capable of 'serving' yourself, but I wouldn't want to be bad hostess. I said I would 'serve' you dessert and that is what I am attempting to do." To her surprise when she brought the spoon up to Fraser, he opened his mouth and allowed her to feed him. He stared at her intently as he chewed.

She dug into the bowl and brought a large scoop towards him, but before she reached his mouth she let the spoonful drop down Fraser's red serge jacket. He looked down at his jacket and the ice cream sitting in his lap.

"Oh! I am so sorry Ben." She set the bowl down and brought back a towel.

She began to slowly wipe the ice cream off of his jacket. *I know I shouldn't do this.* Biting her lips she rested her hand on his thigh as she wiped off his lap. She could feel his thigh muscles tighten up as she gripped him. As she pushed down and wiped the ice cream off his lap she could feel something else tightening up as well.

As she cleaned him off she watched his chest. The deep rhythmic breathing had quickened. The gleam of the gold buttons against the red material. Her own heart rate increased. There was something about the uniform on his body that always excited her. Looking further up she saw that face. The pale skin. The dark hair. The pouty lips. And those eyes. She felt a chill go down her spine as he stared at her. Those beautiful eyes that always stared at her blankly at the consulate were now darkened. *Uh oh.*

This wasn't what she had expected. She knew from the incident on the train what he was capable of, but since that time, he had slowly distanced himself from her. And then the mix up between them concerning the adoption proceedings. God he had been so nervous and shy when he had basically offered himself to her.

As she stood up to place the towel on the table, Fraser regarded her with narrowed eyes, a small smile on his lips. *I can't do this. It goes against all regulations. He's my junior officer. I can't do this.* She was about to tell him so when he stood up only inches from her body, looking down at her. He was so close she could feel the heat from him.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, feeling her own body growing warmer. The smell of leather, wool, neatsfoot oil and his own masculine scent assailed her senses. She felt his lips tentatively touch hers, his arms slowly wrapping around her body. She couldn't help responding to him. Her primal urges, all of the passion she had held back for this man overruled her sense of duty. She reached her arms around his waist. There would be no mistaking her intentions now.

She moved her hands down his back, pulling him to her, as she pushed her own body against his. As she did this Fraser's gentle embrace became a crushing hold as he pushed against her. Their kiss deepened.

*God this is so much better than the train. She's not in that bulky uniform. There's nothing to stop us this time.*

Thatcher found herself being backed up against the counter. *I can't believe that I'm doing this!*

Fraser broke off their kiss to move to her neck. As he pushed against her once more he trailed kisses on her neck slowly moving towards her cleavage. *Oh dear, I wish she had a hairpin.* He kissed her breasts through the red silk material of her gown.

Looking at the straps of her gown he smiled. Spaghetti thin. All he had to do is slide them off and the gown would fall to the floor. Thatcher let a small moan of frustration escape her lips. *He's teasing me! I can't believe it. Fraser is teasing me!* She felt him trail small kisses on her neck and shoulder again. One of his hands left her waist, only to reappear, softly stroking her shoulder. A single finger ran under a strap. He ran his finger down the strap and then back up to her shoulder, slowly pulling it off and letting it slip down the side of her arm.

She could feel her gown shift slightly. He was undressing her. Her eyes opened...the lanyard. She would start there. She pushed him slightly away, reaching for the lanyard, undoing it and dropping it to the floor. Speaking calmly to Fraser as she undressed him. "We mustn't disgrace the uniform with the ice cream. We have to remove the serge." She could sense him staring at her as she unbuckled the Sam Browne, letting it drop heavily to the floor by their feet. *This uniform may look good, but it's a pain in the ass to get off.*

With nimble fingers she quickly undid the collar and gold buttons. Years of wearing the same uniform gave her an advantage. She grinned thinking how frustrated any other woman would have been if they were in her position now. Placing her hands underneath the jacket, she pushed it back and off of Fraser's shoulders. Reaching around she yanked it off and tossed it aside.

"Constable. Ben . Would you..." Before she could finish her sentence she felt his lips against hers. This was good. Like on the train. Tongues meeting and touching. Softly exploring one another. Time seemed suspended with the kiss. Breaking apart she rested her head on his shoulder, trying to catch her breath. She felt Fraser bury his face in her hair, breathing deeply. She smiled at the memory of how he had thought she had worn an expensive perfume when they were handcuffed together on the train. The surprised look on his face when he found that she had nothing on. She hated perfume.

She felt his hand on her shoulder, fingering the other strap on her gown. She brushed his hand away. Reaching out she ran her fingers from each hand under a suspender, slowly sliding them off of his shoulders. If Fraser was going to have her practically naked with the removal of one more strap then she felt that it would only be fair to return the favor.

It was all she could do to not rip the thin white RCMP t-shirt off of him, but she was schooled in restraint. As she reached downward and undid Fraser's jophers she noticed that he held his breath. The anticipation. The disrobing. The kissing. *Foreplay. This isn't play this is torture.* She tugged at the shirt and began to slowly pull it off, only to have Fraser reach down by himself, stripping it off in one quick motion.

"My! Someone is awfully impatient today."

She looked at the vision before her. She had always wondered what his body looked like underneath the uniform. Running her hands over his chest and abdomen, she reveled in the feel of the smooth skin over hard muscle. He wasn't overly defined, which suited her. Softly stroking his nipples she heard his intake of breath as they hardened under her caress. Leaning forward she licked a one, then sucked on it gently.

She felt his hand running through her hair, his fingers gripping, pulling her head back he kissed her again, pushing into her. There was no doubt that he was slowly losing his control that he exercised daily. He ran a hand across her breast and slipped the remaining strap off of her shoulder, letting the gown fall into a pool of material around her feet.

Fraser ran his fingers lightly down her shoulders, softly stroking each breast, cupping them. He couldn't believe that he was doing this. Touching her this way. He had only dreamt about it, never thinking that she would have ever allowed this moment to ever happen.

Leaning down he nuzzled her breast, moving to take a nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it, taking in more breast as he pulled at her. He felt her hands in his hair. Then on his shoulders. Her nails running softly across his back. Pulling her to him, she moaned. This wasn't enough. He wanted more. He wanted all of her.

Looking down he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of the red silk panties. A smile touched his lips. Red suited her. It always did. Again she stopped him. He looked at her confused. Was she going to stop him? Was this all that she would allow?

*The boots. I have to get rid of those boots. Then the pants.* She held his hands tightly, pulling his thumbs away from her panties, stopping him from taking the last barrier of clothing from her. If she were to be stripped then so would he. Looking at his face she saw his confusion and hesitation. *He thinks I'm not going to let this go any further.* With a smile she slid down and knelt at his feet, unlacing the boots. Again growing frustrated. *Who designed these damn things!*

Glancing up at Fraser she saw that his breathing had increased. Gone was the confused look, now replaced by a knowing smile. He realized what she was doing. The boots soon joined the growing pile of clothing on the kitchen floor. This was it. Once she had done this there would be no turning back. She and Fraser would no longer be just superior and junior officers.

Taking a deep breath she pulled his jophers and boxers off. He stepped out of them, kicking them across the room. She was still on her knees staring at his body. She was finally seeing every part of him. No uniform hid him from her. And with the uniform gone, they were no longer Inspector and Constable. They were two people. A woman and a man named Meg and Ben.

Reaching out she softly touched his erection with her fingertips, watching him tense as she wrapped her hand around him. He was bigger than she had thought he would be. It was a nice surprise. She moved to take him in her mouth, only to have him stop her. He drug her up and away. This time she was the one with the confused expression. He kissed her, whispering in her ear. "Not yet Meg."

He knelt down before her, looking at the last remaining piece of silk. The only thing that stood between them now. The blood pounded in his head as he slid them down, watching her feet as she stepped out of them. Wrapping his arms around her thighs he kissed her stomach, tasting her skin as he did this. He had to have her.

As he stood he picked Thatcher up watching her surprised expression. *What is he doing?* He set her down on the table next to the bowl of melted ice cream. Pulling her forward slightly, he pushed her body down. Her legs dangling off the edge. Looking up at Fraser she saw his eyes staring at her body. She could feel the flush rising in her face. She wanted him, but to have him looking at her like this. There was nothing to hide behind anymore. No uniform. No title. No sense of duty.

A thrill of excitement ran through her as he pushed her knees apart and stood between her legs. His hands ran along her thighs, his eyes following the line of her body until he was looking at her face. A teasing smile appeared, changing his boyish face, into that of a man who knew what he was about to do.

She stared back at him as he knelt down between her legs. Swallowing, she closed her eyes as the excitement of the moment caused her to shudder. She hadn't expected any of this when she had begun teasing Fraser. Was she wrong for doing this? All thoughts leapt away as she felt him part her legs further, gently licking and sucking at her. She balled her hands up into fists, biting her lip to keep from calling out his name.

*This is wrong. I shouldn't be doing this. She is my superior officer.* As Fraser knelt down and parted her he soon forgot who she was. Inhaling her scent, he felt his entire body tighten. She was a woman laying before him, not the stern figure that reprimanded him daily. He wanted to hear her say his name, but not in the commanding tone that he heard her use at the consulate.

Bringing his tongue to her he slowly licked her. Then taking her small pearl into his lips he sucked at her. Biting gently, but teasingly. His hand rested on her stomach. He could feel her tightening up. He wanted more from her. He wanted to be in her. The throb of his erection was almost painful his need for her was so great.

As he sucked at her roughly once more, he had the intentions of moving up, to complete their union. He wanted her, but he stopped when he felt her sit up. Her hands clutching at his head, fingers pulling at his hair. She was whispering to him in a pleading voice, bending over him as she said the words. "Oh yes Ben...please....please."

He buried his tongue in her cleft, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her to him. The sounds of her moans, her nails digging painfully into his back. God she was driving him wild. She jerked and spasmed against his insistent probing with his tongue, calling out his name. He pulled away and stood up, only to have her grab him and kiss him passionately. Gone was the cold 'Dragon Lady' that Ray always complained about. This was Meg. His Meg.

He pulled back from her and held her, whispering in her ear. "I want you Meg. I have to have you now." They kissed once more, making each other breathless in the process. Fraser again pushed Thatcher back on the table. He couldn't wait any longer. Looking at the table he judged that it would support their weight. They wouldn't have to move. But he stopped himself. The bowl of melted ice cream caught his eye. He looked at it and then at Thatcher. He ran his tongue along his lower lip. He decided that he could hold back a while longer after all.

Leaning over her Fraser grinned wickedly at Thatcher. *What is he up to?* She watched as he reached over and picked the bowl up and slowly drizzled the sticky mass of ice cream and fruit across her breasts. "I never got a chance to finish my dessert." He bent down and slowly licked the ice cream up, pausing to eat the peaches. Taking one slice between his teeth he fed it to her. Watching her chew. Then returning back to her breasts he sucked and licked at her until nothing remained.

Now he was ready. She lay before him flushed. She was ready for him as well. As he was about to enter her he stopped. *Oh God no! No! I can't believe that I'm this close and now I have to stop.!* He felt like crying.

Thatcher looked at Fraser's face. "What's wrong?"

When he looked at her he wore a slightly embarrassed expression. "I don't have....anything."

She looked at him blankly. *He doesn't have anything? Is he kidding?! He's huge!*

Sighing he looked directly at her. "I do not have any type of...protection."

*Oh my God! I forgot all about that! How stupid can I be?* She had let herself get so caught up in what they were doing. She had wanted him for so long. Thank heavens he had some sense about him to stop. She nodded at her purse on the counter. "In my purse."

Moving back Fraser snatched her purse from the counter and dumped the entire contents on the table next to her body. His eyebrows rising in surprise. Three condoms lay in the jumble of make-up, keys and tissues.

She saw his surprise and shrugged her shoulders. "I am a mountie. A mountie should be prepared for anything."

Picking a condom up Fraser brushed the purse and everything else to the floor. This time she wore the surprised expression.

He smiled at her as her rolled the condom on. Now he could have her. The way that he had always wanted to since the first time that he had seen her at the consulate, chewing him to pieces verbally. Pulling himself up on the table he laughed at her expression. "The table will support our weight. I have already taken that into consideration."

Gently running his hands through her hair he kissed her. Softly at first, letting it build in its intensity. Her skin was so smooth and soft under his touch. She was everything that he thought she would be and more. He hadn't expected her to be so passionate, so heated. Settling between her, he entered her. Feeling her body wrapping around him, she was hot and soft. He felt goose bumps on his skin. God she felt so right, they fit together like a lock and key.

She was looking into his eyes a smile on her lips that faded into a look of total arousal as he slowly moved within her. Pulling back until he was almost out of her, slowly pushing back in, grinding hard against her when he met her body. He began a slow rocking motion, looking at her, seeing if what he was doing was satisfying her.

Her words came out in a breathy whisper, urging him on. "Faster Ben. Faster."

He quickened his pace so that their bodies slapped against each other, using smooth long strokes he could feel the heat in himself. Not wanting to lose control, Fraser began reciting regulations in his head. Not wanting to cum so soon, because the sensations he felt were so good. Her body beneath him felt so right. He wanted it to last forever, but it couldn't. Even he had his limits.

Thatcher threw her head back and dug her nails into his arms, calling his name out again. Her orgasm clenched his erection only exciting him more. It pushed him over the edge. Straining against her body he shoved himself against her once more, feeling his own orgasm as it pulse inside of her.

"God Meg!" His yelling out her name startled her.

She looked at Fraser as he stared down at her breathing heavily. She couldn't help teasing him. "You're not as quiet as you are when you're on duty Ben."

He smiled back at her, nodding his head. "And you are not so...distant."

Reaching up she pulled him down to kiss him. When he moved from her she was still smiling at him. "I'm glad that you stayed for dessert Ben."

He laughed softly and smiled back at her. "If this was dessert, I would like to see what dinner with you would be like."

END


End file.
